


Carrier Friends

by lolachrome



Category: AMV - Fandom, Cardcaptor Sakura, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom, Sufjan Stevens
Genre: AMV, Gen, multivid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: "And I am evidence." Magical girls carry one another. A multivid/multiAMV.





	Carrier Friends

[Carrier Friends](https://vimeo.com/234762773) from [l_e_s](https://vimeo.com/lesremix) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Magical girls carrying one another. This vid was going to be my Vividcon 2017 premiere (tied to the whole vidding-as-poetry vidshow etc.), and then technological woes happened. I thought it was lost entirely, until I remembered this export! Then YouTube blocked it :( But here it is, at least, and that must count for something! Just glad to be able to share it at all..
> 
> Sources: Cardcaptor Sakura, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal, Revolutionary Girl Utena  
> Music by: Sufjan Stevens, Bryce Dessner, Nico Muhly, James McAlister  
> You can watch the mesmerizing original video to this song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmZKVOaTc68


End file.
